


original work

by adhdkami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Short One Shot, i don't really know what else to tag so eep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdkami/pseuds/adhdkami
Summary: I've been in a big writing slump lately but I'm trying to sort things out so I have the time and energy to write again. In the mean time, I have some prompts I finished that I enjoyed doing a lot and thought I'd share them here.aka. june is procrastinating finishing his fics and decides to dump his original work here.





	1. Prompt 01

 

 

“ _Because today I won’t let the shame sink in._ ”

     Friday night comes quickly.

She taps her nails against the bathroom sink, careful as to not dislodge them while they set, but her anxiety doesn’t seem to care too much about that. It’s a shame; she thinks as one falls off, it took almost her an hour to figure out how to put them on.

Is it worth risking a glance at the mirror?

She keeps her head down, plucking off the rest of the fake nails before they set and become immoveable. A coat of regular nail polish will just have to do. She hopes it’s enough.

Her phone chimes, a message displays. She shoots back a quick response and sighs. It looks like there won’t be enough time for her to even paint them. She exhales and forces herself to look into the mirror, staring herself in the eyes.

She feels… proud.

She grabs her purse and shoves her phone and wallet into it. That reminds her, she still has to buy a new wallet, her current one is… outdated… and thin. Hopefully no one notices or questions it.

Moving towards the front door requires all the strength she has, her mind screaming at her to just cancel or to change into something other than a dress.

She catches her reflection in the full length mirror and pauses, phone going off in her bag. Her reflection stares back and her and there’s something in her eyes that motivates her.

 She’s going to have a great time and flaunt the fuck out of her new dress, she decides, stepping out into the world.


	2. Prompt 02

“ _Two bros chilling in somewhere, being gay.”_

They couldn’t decide between going to the movies and going to a local concert.

A stalemate was decided upon.

His face scrunches up in annoyance, majority of it faked, when a puff of air blows at his face and ruffles his hair.

“I’m trying to work, _asshole,_ ” the sneer contains no real venom, “also your breath stinks.” His partner whines.

“Don’t be so prickly, I’m just trying to loooove~ you.” Arms wrap their way underneath his armpits and he grunts when he starts being dragged towards the head of the bed. He lets himself melt like a ragdoll cat in order to make this as tough as possible. “God, you really are like a cat. Your sister was totally right, I don’t know why I didn’t listen to her.”

He elbows him softly in the ribs and, as his _dipshit_ is dealing with the aftermath, turns over. Laptop abandoned, he nuzzles his face into his boyfriend’s sweater. It smells faintly of weed and soda but it’s somewhat comforting.

“Awh…!” He coos, earning another elbow, and it quickly turns into a splutter as he tries to regain composure.

“I love you,” is mumbled into his sweater, “but you’re an asshole.” That remark earns him a snort and despite himself he smiles at the situation. It may not be a concert or a movie but when lips meet his and a hand rests on his back comfortingly, he decides that this is his favorite place to be.


	3. Prompt 03

“ _We are racing towards the barricades, reaching for the sun._ ”

“I’m just saying, you totally should’ve let me kick that guys teeth in.” He grumbles, his jaw clenching in anger. “He fucking deserved it!”

“Shush. It’s over now anyway,” they sigh, “it would’ve just got you in trouble.”

“You know I don’t care about that, I care about you—“

“It’s fine.” They twirl around on the balls of their feet, skirt fluttering in the cool summer breeze, “I appreciate you wanting to stand up for me but we _both_ don’t need this today.” He continues to glare but it softens and his expression turns into that of exasperation. He throws his hands up in the air dramatically and lets out a big huff of hair.

They laugh.

The pair arrives at the location a few minutes after, stewing in silence that’s thankfully not awkward. A strong gust picks up and the wind flutters around them, ruffling through hair and fabric. The chain link fence down the hill in front of them shakes and the area fills with sounds of metal on metal.

He looks at them, eyes filled with fire once again this but time it’s for a different reason. They recognize the playfulness in those eyes.

“Not this time!” They shout, already taking off down the hill, “You can’t win every time!” They hear footsteps picking up behind them.

“YOU CHEATER!” He yells back. “YOU GOT AN UNFAIR START!”

The few people around them either stare or just continue on with their days, some people used to this sight. One of the guards shouts his usual spiel at them.

The breeze picks up once more as they both reach the fence, vaulting themselves up and over into the meadow that stretches out behind it. They can hear the guards rattling at the fence, yelling threats at them, but they don’t care. They never had.

 The duo run off far into the meadow, laughs ringing throughout the air as they chase the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to the friends who gave me these prompts


End file.
